Yo-kai Watch (manga)
The manga adaption of Yo-kai Watch by Noriyuki Konishi began in CoroCoro Comic on December 15, 2012. This adaption follows Nate Adams as the main protagonist along with Whisper and Jibanyan fighting & befriending Yo-kai. Another manga adaption called Yo-kai Watch: Exciting Nyanderful Days (妖怪ウォッチ～わくわく☆にゃんだふるデイズ～ Yōkai Wotchi ~Wakuwaku Nyandafuru Deizu~) by Chikako Mori began in Ciao Magazine on December 27, 2013. This manga adaption follows Katie Forester as the main protagonist rather than Nate Adams. Information The Yo-kai Watch manga adaptation first appeared in Corocoro Comic on December 15, 2012, before the the very first video game came out in summer 2013 and the animated adaptation in early 2014. Some of the art is slightly different compared to the other pieces of media, such as the Yo-kai Watch using an earlier design and some character personality changes. As the games and anime were released, the manga kept the art style but the characters slowly developed over time. An English-language adaptation was released on November 3, 2015 in North America as a separate volume, while Japan had a lot of volumes released at the time. Like the games and anime, the translations and localisations are different such as Yo-kai like Papa Windbag and Brushido having English text on their design. The art is illustrated by longtime Japanese manga artist Noriyuki Konishi. He has been drawing manga comics since 1997, and is most notable for doing adaptations of manga like AM Racers and Go-Go-Go Saiyuki: Shin Gokuden. For the international releases of the main manga series, different companies are responsible for localization. In North America and Europe, VIZ Media (under the publisher name of Perfect Square) is responsible for the English versions of the volumes, up to Volume 10. As of Volume 11, the North American editions are published directly from VIZ Media. In the majority of Europe (most notably the French and German versions), the volumes are published by Kazé (a subsidiary of VIZ Media Europe). Other Adaptations Yo-kai Watch Movie Manga Series In Japan exclusively, there are currently five manga stories; each of the adaptations are based on the Yo-kai Watch movies. Somewhat like the manga, the adaptations are very loosely based and can vary in plot. Even though Yo-kai Watch: The Movie was already released in North America, it is not clear if there is an official English manga adaptation. Wakuwaku Nyanderful Days In the Nyanderful Days manga series, the story focuses on the alternate storyline of Yo-kai Watch, where instead of Nate Adams as the main protagonist, Katie Forester is the main human of the story. The series starts in Volume 1; like the second Yo-kai Watch game, the story begins with Katie seeing a new antique shop, where she meets Jibanyan and Whisper. At first, she got a little scared of the two Yo-kai, but along the way, she soon realizes they are not so evil. In the second and third volumes of the manga series, it is mainly focused alongside Yo-kai Watch 3's storyline, which can also relate to two Sukiyaki side missions that involves the same kind of plot as the manga series. Yo-kai Watch Blasters The spinoff Yo-kai Watch Blasters series got a single volume exclusive to Japan, which is loosely based around the first Yo-kai Watch Blasters game. Although, it is unclear if Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 also got a manga adaptation. Volumes Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch Movies Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Wakuwaku Nyanderful Days Running gags * Yo-kai, mostly Jibanyan, get run over by cars. * Yo-kai, mostly Jibanyan or Whisper, die but get revived somehow. * Usapyon becomes more cheery after deactivating Invader Mode in the manga version. * The Last Nyanmurai is often shown malnourished with a thin neck, and he is seen eating grass and is appears very thin as an result. Trivia * Because the manga was released before the first game and the anime series, Noriyuki Konishi's adaption uses slightly earlier designs of the Yo-kai Watch & Medals. Somehow, that would later be kept in all volumes * The manga volume 17 appears to be the first adaptation to adapt the story of Yo-kai Watch 4. Category:Media Category:Books